Talk:Enchanting (Oblivion)/Archive 1
I haven't tried trapping a soul yet in Oblivion, though I did it in Morrowind. Besides the level of the gem (petty, common, etc.), doesn't it also make a difference what kind of creature the trapped soul belonged to? In other words, rats souls are less powerful than wolf souls, and scamp souls are higher than both of those. This correlates with gem level too, with petty soul gems suitable for rats, but common sould gems for scamps, or something like that, right? :Indeed, but the workings of soul gems belong not in the enchantment article but in the article on Soul Gems themselves. That article could use some further clarification on how to capture souls and soul levels of creatures, however. -- 17:06, 4 April 2006 (CDT) Enchanting items with multiple effects? The wiki indicates that multiple effects can be added to a single item...but that doesn't seem to be the case when I try and do it. If anyone has details on HOW to add multiple effects or if that is definite misinfo, please comment. :It's definatly not misinformation. It is possible to enchant and item with more than one effect, however the total value of the enchants can't be more than what the soulgem can hold and it depends on the item and type of enchant. So far I can do multiple enchants on weapons, but armor and clothing (inc rings and necklaces) only seem to allow for single custom enchants. --William Blackstaff 04:05, 7 April 2006 (CDT) :Very true. Multiple effects can only be added to charged items (ie weapons), not to continual effect items. I will edit to clarify. -- 05:00, 7 April 2006 (CDT) Making new staffs? Is this possible other than in A Mage's Staff? --Spot 06:50, 7 April 2006 (CDT) :Oddly enough it doesn't look like it's possibly with the original Oblivion data files. I had a quick look through the weapon listings using the TES Construction Set and all the staves (with the exception of quests staves such as the Staff of the Everscamp) normally obtainable in game already have enchantments on them. As such you have 2 options: :#You might be able to find a mod that creates non-enchanted staves (or do it yourself using the TES Construction Set) :#Use the console commands to drop into your inventory one of the non-enchanted test staves into your inventory and enchant them. I did a quick (5 minute) test of these and they seem to work but I can't guarentee they won't blow up the world later on. You can drop these into your inventory using the console command player.additem 'FormID' #:#:TestStaff (00015f2d) -> player.additem 00015f2d 1:#:TestStaff03 (0009d9da) -> player.additem 0009d9da 1:#:TestStaffErik (000912bd) -> player.additem 000912bd 1 :--William Blackstaff 12:20, 7 April 2006 (CDT) Black Soul Gems I believe that these are also random loot in necromancer and vampire dens. Also, a question: is it possible to make them with the altars in game? :Black Soul Gems can be created with the altars by placing a Grand Soul Gem in/on an altar and casting Soul Trap during a certain time period (once a week, there will be a light shining down from the sky at night). Chirikov 03:01, 12 April 2006 (CDT) 3000 charge This article mentions items with a charge of 3000, what are they and where can they be found? :Weapons received as rewards for Daedric Shrine quests often have 3000 charge Vhockey86 12:31, 6 May 2006 (CDT) Enchanting using Sigil stones The article does not mention enchanting item using Sigil stones. BTW, is it possible to enchant an weapon using more than one Sigil stone to get multiple effects? :I added a section on Sigil Stones, and included a "for more information, see main article" like the one for soul stones. Its not very polished as I don't have much time, but its there. If someone could double check it for spelling and proper whatever, I'd appreciate it. Silari 16:10, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Enchanting using custom spell? If you create your own custom spell, say, 6 Frost Shield / 6 Fire Shield, can you then enchant an item with that new custom spell, thus in effect combining effects on a worn item? :For any worn items, no you can't enchant any more than one constant effect on it, as you don't enchant with spells, you enchant with known spell effects from your spell book. If you want to "enchant" a worn item with more than one magic effect you would have to create or modify one in the TES Construction Set, but I have no idea how to do that so you'd have to go to a site dedicated to the use of that program. You can, however, enchant weapons with more than one effect at a time, though more small effects tend to use more charge than one powerful effect. If you have any other questions feel free to ask on the appropiate article or on my talk page. \*\ Hellhound43 13:45, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::So if you create a spell in the spell maker it does go into your spellbook. Even though it goes into your spell book as a spell you can cast, you enchant with BASE SPELL EFFECTS, the same as you use to build custom spells, and you can only add the BASE effects, not the resultant custom spells. Thanks for the advice and I'll make something then.--ShakenMike 00:28, 27 February 2007 (CST) Which enchantments are the best for a dark elf/battlemage character? I'm just wondering thats all.--ShakenMike 22:23, 26 February 2007 (CST) :As I mentioned in the Spellcraft talk page, it's a matter of opinion and play style. :For weapons, use effects that damage or drain health, fatigue, magicka, skills, or attributes. :For armor, try effects that fortify one of your attributes, or have spell reflection or spell absorption, a shield (a frost shield or shock shield might be more effective overall) effect, or perhaps you might even want to enchant one with a Night-Eye or Light spell. \*\ Hellhound43 00:24, 27 February 2007 (CST) Thanks and I'll try to make something out of those then.--ShakenMike 00:27, 27 February 2007 (CST) :I have the same type of character and I find myself relying more on my spells than my weapons. To do so, I've enchanted a suit of glass armor to fortify nothing but magicka, using my own spells and several sigil stones, which can add more than double my maximum enchant. With regular stats and a suit fully fortifying magicka, the character comes away with around 450 magicka, enough to create some massive damage spells. What I find VEEEEEERY useful for a close-combat(haven't tried on bows) weapon is: absorb max. health; soul trap 2 seconds on strike + Azura's star. However, you should keep some reserve soul gems filled and with you if you run into long fights with humanoid enemies, because azura's star won't trap them. I'm not a registered user. 49/50 Points Feather Enchantment I used to be able to enchant armor and clothes with feather @ 50 points with a grand soul gem; but ever since I got the 1.2 patch (on the 360), I can only get up to 49 points. Whats up with that?--Skober 07:54, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :It may be a bug, but I'm not sure. I'll probably get around to doing some enchanting on the PC version later, probably next week, so I'll check it out. Are there any other effects you've noticed doing this? \*\ Hellhound43 09:50, 24 April 2007 (CDT) ::No, but aside from Attribute encantments for clothes/armor (wich are, as always, 10 pts with grand soul gem) and weapon enchantments, the only other typical enchantment I use is feather. ::You mentioning the word bug makes me nervous though.... do you think that this affect might be caused by the Refrence bug brought on by the Shivering Isles??? I already suffered the fatel error, deleted all the "corrupted files" and also all the mods and reloded the most current "safe" file (from over 100 hours ago), so I could hopefully start from scratch as far as the SI content is concerned. ::Basically, do you think I didn't fully get rid of the SI bugs, or is this an odd factor brought on by the 1.2 upgrade?--Skober 01:25, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :::I'm not sure. I would think it would be unrelated to the SI bugs, but I'll give it a try later when I get the chance in a night or two (I patched SI as soon as I installed it). I'd do it sooner, except that I have to file my taxes still, and I also went and got myself addicted to Neverwinter Nights 2 again lol, but I'll take a look soon. \*\ Hellhound43 12:24, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :::EDIT: Well it looks like it may be corruption after all; I've got 50 pts on feather with a grand soul gem. Although, come to think of it, it could be localized to the 360 as well, and not have any effect on the PC version. \*\ Hellhound43 22:55, 26 April 2007 (CDT) ::So I may not have completley gotten rid of the bug caused by SI?? (Sorry, I have a hard time differing weather or not an answer is YES/NO sometimes)--Skober 04:20, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :::Well that's the thing, I'm not sure, as I don't play on X360 so I don't know how it works. If you were on PC I'd say you should do a fresh install of Oblivion and SI, but I don't know how that works on consoles. If you can re-install the whole game go for it. \*\ Hellhound43 09:59, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah,I cant get rid of the patches (ver 1.2 and the first one), but I can load/reload and erase the expansions at will (which I did without re-loading the SI -- to try and get rid of the bug). So, if this factor (the 49/50 feather enchantment) is caused by the 1.2 and bathesda doesn't fix it.... I'm gonna be bummed, and my characters gonna be slower :( ::::Thanks for your time man... appreciate it :) (I really like this wiki site... Its here for ALL my oblivion needs)--Skober 02:59, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Over 1600 charge i dont know if i put this in the right page, and i dont know if information is already on here somewhere. But is it possible to enchant an item with a charge greater than 1600? :Yes, but not under normal circumstances, aside from with Sigil Stones. There are mods that put in special soul gems or somthing similar that gives enchanted items more than 1600 charge, and more powerful enchantments often as well. \*\ Hellhound43 14:37, 26 April 2007 (CDT) O, that doesnt help me im xbox 360 One time i enchanted a weapon with 3200 charge, i didnt realize until i actually checked the charge.... idk how i did it though... Summon Enchantment Is it possible to enchant armour with a summon spell, like "summon skeleton" or "summon flame atronach"? Wrath of Sithis 23:35, 4 July 2007 (CDT) No, as it is all "constant effect" enchantments, which isn't plausible with summoning anything. Only in Morrowind, as usual. Then again, you might be able to enchant a piece of paper with it to turn it into a scroll for one-time use. \*\ Hellhound43 08:05, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :I've never heard of doing that before. Can a player actually make scrolls from spells and paper? ::I've never done it before in Oblivion, I just know you can in Morrowind. By the way, please sign your comments on talk pages (use ~~~~). \*\ Hellhound43 09:14, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::I recently had a friend attempt this using Frostcrag Spire and paper can't be enchanted at all. Also, I have no idea how to sign my comments. -Paradora ::::Signing is done with four tildes, like this ~~~~. \*\ Hellhound43 20:01, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Recharging with soul gems? How do you recharge with soul gems in oblivion, as the main article mentions it but ive not been able to do it. I know you could in hehe yeah you know :D 195.171.111.194 09:26, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Enchanting Armour with Spell Absorbtion and Reflection I want to enchant my daedric armour with spell reflection, but when I go to the enchanting screen it does not appear as an applicable effect. I have the level 75 spell and I am mysticism level 75. Should I be able to enchant my armour with spell reflection if I have the lvl 75 spell and I can use it? I feel from some of the above comments that I should. Does anyone know why I can't (It's on xbox 360 BTW). --Archaon, Lord of the End Times (talk) 21:34, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure. Check out this, and ask there. My Xbox 360 stopped working a few days ago, so I can't do any tests. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 22:22, 22 November 2008 (UTC) For some reason i cannot enchant my armour with chemelion. I dont know why though, can any one help me with that? :Do you have a Chameleon spell, and can you successfully cast it? If not, you cannot use Chameleon on your armor. Level up in Illusion and try again later. Mbjones90 (talk) 02:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC) black soul gems? okay are there any special effects or stats that black soul gems have depending on the soul .. witht lets say one of the those necromancers at dark fissure.a worm anchorite? or is it just like a normal grand soul gem.................plus do they have any other purposes besides the minor questsSkatershag (talk) 06:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC)skatershag :Black Soul Gems can trap the souls of people and Dremora, whereas any other gems can't. Mbjones90 (talk) 00:45, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :what skill level do i need to be in destruction to make my own disingrate armor and weapon spell??? I was just wondering, cause Im thinking charging my many soon to be daedric daggers with Shock Damage and Cold Damage for Oblivion runs.... Eternal Plague a.k.a. MccrayJ2013 16:23, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Lacks Focus This article seems really all over the place. I would expect a general article about enchanting to focus on over-arching lore but it seems to flip flop between specific mechanics of enchanting in Skyrim, Oblivion, and Morrowind instead. I think this page needs to be cleaned up to be a general lore page or deleted entirely and used as a disambiguity page between the individual game's enchanting pages.Tetracycloide (talk) 17:59, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :I agree to that, but i could never undertake such a task. 20:24, December 6, 2011 (UTC)